A Simple Attempt At Humor
by ChaffonGal
Summary: The scoobies and Angel (visiting fromLA) are trapped in the Magic Box and basically they talk and make jokes and stuff, oh and Nickleback music is in it! Ther is a little bit of Spike Angel tension, but not much, THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC!!!!


Well kiddies this is what happens when you stay up till 3:00a.m watching the episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer you recorded. Also another factor for the monstrosity that is this story is listening to Nickleback all night. Yes, I am pathetic, but hey it's a weekend, have nothing better to do and I really don't feel like sleeping yet.  
  
Usually I write Harry Potter fan fiction, but what the hell, there is a first time for everything. And plus, I really like Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
The song Just For belongs to Nickleback!  
  
None of this belongs to me! Okay, well, all right, just get on with the show.  
  
**** *  
  
Well, this was a pretty picture. Not. It was 3:00 in the morning and Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Buffy, Angel (visiting from L.A.), and of course the ever annoying and intriguing Spike. The reason for this crazy carnival of fun? A little thing an imprisonment spell. Willow, you ask? No, not her, she had been clean of magic for little over a month, the real culprit was actually Amy, you know, the amazing rat girl. She had gone a little, what's the word? Insane. She had gotten out her spell book one night gone to the Magic Box and the last things the Scoobies had heard her yelling was something along the lines of "Now you'll know what it feels like to be trapped in a cage." And, surprise, surprise, the found that all the doors and windows were locked, and, ha ha, none of the telephones were working. It was a real laugh riot.  
So here the six of them seven of them were. Sitting around a table waiting for Giles to check his e-mail. Willow had e-mailed him, and hopefully, he knew a way to remove the stupid spell, but for the moment they were silent, just sitting there.  
"Oh, bloody sodding hell, this is just too much. I'm putting some music on!" Spike said getting up and going over to the newly acquired Boom Box in the corner. He reached into his pocket and took out a CD that was conviently in it. He put the CD in, pressed play, and instantly the sound of Nickleback filled the room.  
"And I want to take his eyes out, just for looking at you. Yes I do," Spike sang along with the music as everyone starred at him.  
"Can you say torture?" Xander said sarcastically.  
"In seven different languages," Spike sang out to the tune of the song. "And I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you." Spike was really rocking out now. Angel shook his head and turned off the music.  
"Hey! I like that music, thank you very much!" Spike said indignantly going over to Angel.  
"Yeah, well it's annoying me, so deal with it." Angel said, his voice dangerously low.  
"Yeah, is that right?" Spike says taking a step closer to Angel. Angel regards him carefully.  
"Your not worth it." Angel says before going back to his chair and sitting down. An awkward silence ensues. Nobody says anything for about a half an hour, finally Xander speaks.  
"Hey, you guys want to hear a funny joke?" Some people shrug. "Okay, why did the monkey fall out of the tree?" People shrug some more. "Because he died. Okay, why did the second monkey fall out of the tree?" Again with the shrugging. "Because it died, now why did the third monkey fall out of the tree?"   
"It died?" Everyone says.  
"Nope, peer pressure." Xander begins to crack up laughing, he earns a few chuckles from Willow and Tara.  
"That's supposed to be funny? Please, I'll tell you a real joke," Spike says standing up. "Okay, this guy goes up to this really nice bar on the 60th story of this skyscraper. And this bar is really nice, like really nice. So the guy sits down by this other guy and orders a drink. He turns to the guy next to him and remarks on what a posh bar it is, the guy nods and says that it's so nice that if you jump out of a window that the wind will pick you up and put you back through the window. Well, naturally the guy doesn't believe it so he tells the other guy to prove it, so the other guy jumps out the window. 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 feet, up he comes. The guy is really amazed so he tells him to do it again, so he does. 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 feet, up he comes. So the guy says that he's going to try it, so he jumps out the window. 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60 feet, splat. The other guy goes and sits down. The bartender comes over and says: 'Man Superman, you can be a real asshole when your drunk." Spike then begins to crack up, and unlike Xander everyone begins to laugh with him, even, *gasp gasp* Angel. The laughter dies down and they are in the awkward silence stage again.  
"Wait a tic, did any of you, ha, brilliant people try to do the reversing spell, here, you know, in a magic shop, with, you know, magic books all around us?" Spike says raising one eyebrow and looking around. Everyone looks at one another. Silently Tara gets up and goes to the back of the room. She returns 15 minutes later and opened the door. Everyone left except for Angel who was staying in the Magic Box for the week. After everyone had left Angel went over to the CD player and turned it on and again the sound of Nickleback blasted out:  
"Never made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling. And this how you remind me." Angel sang laying down and falling asleep.  
  
****** *  
  
Oh, god, please don't hate me, I am so sorry. But hey if you liked it, then kudos to me! Please review, please, please. Well, got to sleep now! Bye, love to you all!  
~Me! ChaffonGal 


End file.
